<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run This Town by Yeara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877994">Run This Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeara/pseuds/Yeara'>Yeara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Liam, Dark Niall, F/F, Irish Mafia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow To Update, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeara/pseuds/Yeara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Mafia war noch nie etwas, dass man nur in alten schwarz-weiß Streifen fand und sie beschränkte sich auch schon lange nicht mehr nur auf Italien.<br/>Tatsachen die Zayn Malik auf die harte Weise lernen muss, als er sich plötzlich als neues Spielzeug des größten Mafiabosses Irlands wiederfindet.<br/>Jetzt gibt es nur eins, dass er tun kann: am Leben bleiben und auf eine Chance zu entkommen hoffen.<br/>Vielleicht findet er ja in Louis einen Verbündeten, dem Spielzeug des britischen Mafiosi Liam Payne, welcher enge Geschäftsbeziehungen mit Zayns eigenem Besitzer, Niall Horan, pflegt.<br/>Aber Zayn sollte vorsichtig sein. In den Abgründen der irischen Hauptstadt wird niemals Frieden herrschen und was wie ein Freund erscheint, stellt sich vielleicht ganz schnell als der schlimmste Feind heraus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Jesy Nelson/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run This Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812482">Run This Town</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeara/pseuds/Yeara">Yeara</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ihr Lieben,</p><p>ich weiß nicht mal ob das hier jemand lesen wird, aber vielleicht verirrt sich doch die ein oder andere deutschsprechende Seele hier her.<br/>Diese Story existiert in sehr sehr ähnlicher Form auch auf Englisch in meinen Werken.<br/>Bitte erwartet keine regelmäßigen Updates, seid euch nur sicher, dass diese Geschichte irgendwann beendet wird.<br/>Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog</p><p>Der raue Wind, welcher über die Klippen der irischen Küste peitschte, war eisig kalt und ließ die Wellen hoch an den scharfen Felsen zerschellen. Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen aber die wenigen Wolken die wie verlorene Schafe über den weiten, blauen Himmel trieben schafften es nicht die zögerlichen Sonnenstrahlen vollständig zu ersticken, welche zaghaft begonnen hatten die alte Burg am Rande der Küste in ein warmes Licht zu tauchen.</p><p>Der schmale steinige Weg, der direkt an den steilen Klippen entlang führte, lag allerdings noch immer im Schatten.<br/>
Niall Horan kannte jeden Stein hier, gefühlt sogar jeden Grashalm und so konnte er sich auf das Geräusch der Wellen konzentrieren, welche an den scharfkantigen Felsen aufschlugen, schäumten und seine helle Haut mit salzigem Wasser spränkelten.<br/>
Niall hörte die Wellen, seine Schritte, seinen eigenen Herzschlag und die Schritte des Mannes der hinter ihm lief.<br/>
Ihm den Rücken frei hielt, wortwörtlich. Der einzige dem Niall überhaupt und ohne zu zögern den Rücken zu wenden würde.</p><p>Er sah etwas älter als der Blonde aus, hatte faszinierend grüne Augen und dunkle Locken. Schon seit geraumer Zeit musterte er den Kleineren bei jedem Schritt, beobachtete jede seiner Regungen, jede Veränderung in seiner Haltung, durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit Blicken.<br/>
Niall sah aus wie 18, höchstens 20.<br/>
Nie würde auch nur einer jemanden wie ihn vor sich sehen, wenn er an die Verbrechen dachte, die der Kleine begangen hatte.<br/>
Aber sein Aussehen täuschte, eine tödliche Täuschung zugegeben.<br/>
Er war älter. Er war viel älter als es je ein Mensch vermuten würde und Harry Styles hatte fast alles miterlebt.</p><p>Er hatte gesehen wie aus dem jungen Blondschopf mit dem unbeschwerten Lachen und der Unschuld in den blauen Augen, ein gefürchteter Mörder wurde, jemand dessen Name alleine bereits Alpträume brachte.<br/>
Er hatte mit angesehen wie er Anhänger gefunden hatte. Wenige waren es wert gewesen zu bleiben. Allianzen wurden geschmiedet, Allianzen zerbrachen und doch waren sie immer noch hier.<br/>
Nichts und Niemand hatte ihm jemals ernsthaft Einhalt gebieten können. Höchstens für ein Jahrzehnt.<br/>
Aber was waren schon zehn Jahre für Wesen die schon so viel länger auf Erden wandelten?</p><p>Harry sah die feinen Blutspritzer im Nacken des Älteren, welche das helle Blond in ein dunkles Rot gefärbt hatten. Die Nacht war schmutzig gewesen, es würde Tage dauern bis sie auch die letzten Reste Blut unter den Fingernägeln endlich los wären und die Hälfte ihrer Kleidung konnten sie wohl getrost verbrennen.<br/>
In den meisten Fällen machte Niall sich nicht selbst die Finger schmutzig, nicht wortwörtlich zumindest. Aber letzte Nacht?<br/>
Das war persönlich gewesen. Eine Botschaft an alle da draußen die versuchten ihnen in die Quere zu kommen.<br/>
Jeder neue Spritzer Blut sollte Befriedigung bringen.<br/>
Harry hatte gehofft das ein Beseitigen des Problems Niall entspannen würde. Aber an der Angespanntheit seiner Schultern konnte der Größere seinen Irrtum nur allzu deutlich ablesen.</p><p>„Ein neues Spielzeug."</p><p>Der Blick aus eisig blauen Augen, als Niall ruckartig stehen blieb und herumwirbelte, traf Harry doch jedesmal wieder unvorbereitet und ließ ihn erstarren wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Der Küstenwind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und das Brechen der Wellen übertönte hier sogar fast die Schreie der Möwen, trotzdem hatte Harry nicht die Hoffnung Niall falsch verstanden zu haben.<br/>
Egal wie jung sein Gegenüber wirkte, wie süß und unschuldig, das Blau seiner Augen war kälter als die Eiszeit und tiefer als der Marianengraben.<br/>
Es hielt eine Dunkelheit in sich die niemand bereit sein sollte zu ergründen und die Harry auch nach all der Zeit noch mitten in der Nacht hochschrecken ließ, mit kaltem Angstschweiß im Nacken.</p><p>Schon lange zuckte er allerdings in seiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr merklich zusammen, seine Stimme zitterte nicht mehr und er schaffte es vollkommenes Desinteresse bei den grausamsten Taten an den Tag zu legen.<br/>
Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben so etwas wie ein Gewissen zu sein. Moral brachte einen in einem der mächtigsten Mafiaclans Europas nicht sonderlich weit.</p><p>„Ein Spielzeug..."</p><p>Ein kalter Schauer rann Harry über den Rücken auch wenn seine Stimme eher desinteressiert klang. Fast automatisch sprangen seine Gedanken zu dem letzten Kerl der das Pech gehabt hatte in Nialls Beuteschema zu fallen. Er hatte ihn zu schnell genervt, gelangweilt, was auch immer. So wie jeder davor und wahrscheinlich auch jeder der noch folgen würde.<br/>
Konnte er nicht wie alle anderen einfach ein bisschen foltern? Nur ein bisschen gute alte Folter, ohne gleich jemand umzubringen? Dann hätte er auch länger etwas von seinen unfreiwilligen Spielgefährten...<br/>
Aber was kümmerte es ihn?<br/>
Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte Harrys Züge nach dem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Er schmeckte das Salz des Meeres regelrecht auf den Lippen und irgendwo hatte es inzwischen etwas beruhigendes, vertrautes.<br/>
„Du hast mit Abstand den höchsten Verschleiß an Spielzeug", erinnerte er den Kleineren.<br/>
Nicht das seine Worte einen wirklichen Sinn hatten. Aber er wollte es erwähnt haben, nur... nur um es erwähnt zu haben.</p><p>Nialls Miene war noch immer gelangweilt und er fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare die vom Wind noch weiter durcheinander gebracht worden waren, während der klare eisige Blick sich in Harrys grüne Augen bohrte, ihn nahezu erdolchte auch wenn sich sonst keinerlei Emotion auf den scharfen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.</p><p>„Dann schlag ich dir vor: Bring mir eines, das mich nicht sofort langweilt!"</p><p>Er wurde nicht laut, aber seine Stimme war so schneidend, dass das Lächeln des Anderen fast unmerklich einfror.<br/>
Schlechter Tag. Na herrlich. Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, dass die Nacht möglicherweise die Gemüter etwas beruhigt hatte, löste sich mit ein paar Worten vollkommen in Luft auf.</p><p>"Natürlich... ", seufzte Harry ergeben, wohlwissend, dass alles andere einfach nur dumm wäre, und bekam dafür ein zufriedenes Nicken.<br/>
Auch der morgendliche, unfreiwillige, Spaziergang verursachte bei seinem Gegenüber wohl nicht gerade Freudensprünge.<br/>
Zu Fuß war es von Dublin hier raus doch ein gutes Stück, aber zu groß war das Risiko gewesen, dass jemand ihr Auto sah und ihnen womöglich folgte.<br/>
Abkürzungen durch die Kanalisation ließen sich außerdem auch nur zu Fuß bestreiten.</p><p>Für einen Moment spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken sich erst ein ausgedehntes Bad zu gönnen, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die wiederlich feuchten und kalten Katakomben ihres Quartiers machte um einem der Gefangenen den Tag zu vermiesen. Ein schönes, heißes Bad mit irgendeinem wohlriechenden Kräutersalz das möglicherweise das Wasser schäumen ließ, im Kerzenschein mit einem Glas... nein, eher einer Flasche guten Rotwein.<br/>
Das hatte er sich in seinen Augen wirklich verdient... Aber er sah auch wie Niall vor ihm seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sich dann zwang die Finger wieder zu entspannen. Sein feines Gehör schnappte außerdem das Knirschen seiner Zähne auf und ohne es aktiv wahrnehmen zu können, wusste Harry, dass der Andere sich gerade zwanghaft auf das Rauschen des Meeres und ihre Schritte und seinen Herzschlag konzentrierte.<br/>
Innerlich seufzte er noch mal auf und widerstand dem Drang sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht zu reiben.<br/>
Also gleich... Na gut, kein Bad, sofort Kerker...</p><p>Sie betraten die Burg nicht durch das Haupttor, welches inzwischen vollständig in Sonnenlicht getaucht war, um den Trubel, der zu der Uhrzeit meist in der Eingangshalle herrschte, zu umgehen - das war definitiv gesünder für alle Anwesenden.<br/>
Ein schmaler, fast nicht erkennbarer Weg führte direkt an den Klippen und der Burgmauer bis zur Mitte des alten Gemäuers. Dort, versteckt zwischen Efeuranken und Moos, lag eine alte Holztür, mit eisernen Verzierungen beschlagen aber ohne Griff.<br/>
Das Holz wirkte schon deutlich gezeichnet von dem rauen Wind und Wetter, welches das Meer an der irischen Küste mit sich brachte.<br/>
Als Niall seine Hand auf eine der Verzierungen legte, flammte diese für eine halbe Sekunde in einem goldroten Licht auf und die Tür öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand.<br/>
Harry kannte jede Maserung in dem dunklen Holz inzwischen auswendig, so konzentriert war er jedesmal wenn sie hier standen, um auch ja keinen Blick nach unten riskieren zu können.<br/>
Unter ihnen, wo das Meer schäumte, tobte und wie ein ewig hungriger, dunkler, kalter, nasser Schlund drohte. Nur darauf wartete, dass einer von ihnen auch nur einen falschen Schritt tat.<br/>
Niall hatte ihm zwar schon mehr als einmal versichert das es hier keinen Kraken oder sonst ein Monster gab, aber Harry hatte genau Luke Hemmings Strahlen gesehen als sie hier angekommen waren... Und so niedlich der Selkie-Junge auch war, mit einem Seelenverwandten der als Fae sein Unwesen trieb, musste eine Vorliebe für das Böse in ihm stecken.</p><p>Die Burg war still als sie in den düsteren Gang traten und sich die Fackeln an der Wand wie von selbst entzündeten.<br/>
Harry wusste, dass die meisten wohl schon, oder noch, auf den Beinen waren. Aber scheinbar war jeder so schlau ihren Boss heute zu meiden.<br/>
Für eine Sekunde dachte der Größere den Schatten von Michael Clifford gesehen zu haben, aber der junge Mann mit den zuckerwatterosa Haaren hatte wohl schnell genug die Richtung gewechselt.<br/>
Rechte Hand oder nicht, man musste sein Glück in seinen Augen nicht noch extra ausreizen. Kluger Mann. Harry wünschte er könnte auch einfach verschwinden...</p><p>"Ich warte..." Nialls Stimme hallte, obwohl ruhig gesprochen, von den groben Steinwänden wieder und ließ Harry überrascht zusammenzucken. Viel zu vertieft war er in seinen Gedanken über die unnatürliche Stille gewesen um aufmerksam zu sein. Hier brauchte er im Normalfall keine allzu große Wachsamkeit.<br/>
Die Wesen die zwischen diesen Mauern wandelten waren vertrauenswürdig. Hatten Niall gegenüber gestanden und überlebt.</p><p>Ein weiteres Seufzen unterdrückend nickte Harry ergeben und wandte sich ab. Kein Essen, kein Rotwein, zumindest fürs erste.<br/>
Sein Weg führte ihn nicht an die Oberfläche, nicht in den großen Saal wo sicher schon Frühstück aufgetischt war. Nein, sein Weg führte ihn tiefer, weiter in die Burg hinein, tiefer und immer tiefer.</p><p>Die Wendeltreppe, welche ihn in die Katakomben, die Kerker, bringen würde, war tückisch. Machte es nahezu unmöglich zu entkommen. Wer es nicht würdig war sie zu betreten, würde sie in den meisten Fällen auch nie wieder verlassen. Stufen verschwanden, Stufen kamen dazu, ließen eine einfache Treppe unendlich werden.</p><p>Harry hasste es hier. Die Luft schmeckte modrig und stank nach Tod. Es waren diese Momente wo er es möglicherweise ein kleines bisschen bereute gut genug zu sein, um als der Berater des mächtigsten Mannes Irlands zu agieren. Aber meist hielten die Gedanken nicht lange. Viel zu verlockend waren all die Vorteile. Die Macht, das Geld. Vor allem die Macht.<br/>
Was gab es süßeres, als die Todesangst in den Augen eines Kriegers zu sehen, in dem Moment in dem er den Namen seines Gegenübers erfuhr?<br/>
Sehr wenig.</p><p>Jetzt mit einem hörbaren Seufzen strichen Harrys Finger über die dunklen Kristalle welche in die schwere Eisentür eingelassen waren und registrierte das blutrote Aufleuchten nur am Rande.<br/>
Die Wachen auf der anderen Seite salutierten bei seinem Eintreten, sprachen aber auch sonst kein Wort. Harry wusste das ihnen die Frage nach letzter Nacht auf den Zungenspitzen brannte, und umso dankbarer war er, dass sie sich zurückhielten. Kompetent... manchmal musste er sich daran erinnern das die Wesen hier kompetent waren.</p><p>Die Schreie, das Flehen und Wimmern, vereinzelte Schluchzer zerrissen hier die wunderbare Stille und sorgten dafür das Harry am liebsten auf der Stelle wieder gegangen wäre. Es war nicht so, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Moral war hier wie bereits erwähnt nicht angebracht.<br/>
Es waren viel mehr die Kopfschmerzen die sich langsam in seinen Schläfen ausbreiteten, die ihn kurz die Augen schließen ließen.<br/>
Den ersten Zellenblock ließ er ohne einmal zu zögern hinter sich, wohlwissend, dass er hier niemanden finden würde. Die Menschen hier waren nicht einfach entbehrlich. Keiner von ihnen würde am Ende durch ihre Hand hier unten sterben. Sie würden ihre Strafe absitzen und dann wieder freigelassen werden.<br/>
Vielleicht mit einem Ohr, einem Auge oder einer Zunge weniger. Aber trotzdem lebendig.<br/>
Es waren die hinteren Blöcke, welche interessant wurden.<br/>
Nicht die Verräter. Keiner der den Clan verraten hatte würde je wieder das Licht der Sonne sehen.<br/>
Aber die Todgeweihten.<br/>
Wer würde jemand vermissen der zum Tode verurteilt worden war? Niemand... richtig.<br/>
Genauso wenig wie Wesen die ihr komplettes restliches Leben hier unten fristen würden. Und so ein Leben konnte lang sein... Nahezu unendlich wenn man so gut wie unsterblich war. Oder untot.<br/>
Mit jedem Schritt der Harry tiefer in den kalten Felsen führte wurden die Geräusche weniger. Seine Anwesenheit bedeutete selten etwas Gutes, dass wusste jeder der hier unten saß.<br/>
Er sah wie man versuchte mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, ja nicht zu laut zu atmen, einfach alles dafür zutun um seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen.<br/>
Es gab nicht viele Gründe warum der Berater des Bosses persönlich hier auftauchte. Aber jeder dieser Gründe endete meist in einem schmerzhaften und nicht gerade schnellen Tod.</p><p>Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer und sein Blick haftete länger an den Gefangenen, er brauchte kein Licht um sie zu erkennen, um jeden einzelnen von ihnen bis ins kleinste Detail zu mustern.<br/>
Aber über die Jahre war er gut darin geworden genau das zu finden was Niall wollte. Er kannte sein Beuteschema inzwischen gut genug, dass ein oberflächlicher Blick meist reichte um die meisten sofort auszusortieren.<br/>
Aber je weiter Harry kam, desto zögerlicher wurde er.<br/>
Er war oft genug hier gewesen um einige der Namen zu kennen. Einige der Zellen. Calum zählte zu ihnen.<br/>
Hätte er noch ein schlagendes Herz würde es jetzt stolpern. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich auf als er schon von Fernem das Flehen hörte, die Schreie. Sein Gehör war zu fein um das Schluchzen einfach so ignorieren zu können. Wesen wie er sollten keine Moral haben, kein Gewissen...<br/>
Für einen Moment blieb er stehen. Er spürte das Zittern der Frau neben sich in der Zelle und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Auf das Rauschen ihres Blutes, ihren zittrigen Atem und das Klappern ihrer aufeinanderschlagenden Zähne.<br/>
Ihre Todesangst.<br/>
Aber nichts konnte ihn von dem Flehen ablenken.<br/>
Warum es ihn nach all den Jahren noch so traf?<br/>
Er wollte lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, dafür war ihm sein Seelenfrieden wahrlich zu lieb.</p><p>Noch ein Schritt und die Schreie verstummten... endlich.<br/>
Harry wollte diese Zelle schnell hinter sich bringen, ja nicht hinsehen. Bloß keinen Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen auffangen, der so gebrochen war, dass es das komplette junge, unschuldige Gesicht entstellte.<br/>
Lieber sah er auf die andere Seite und hielt inne.</p><p>Augen so dunkel, dass sie auch das letzte bisschen Licht das die alten Ölfackeln gegen die kühlen Steinmauern warfen einfach verschluckten.<br/>
Fasziniert trat Harry einen Schritt näher. Keine schwarzen Augen, nur ein sehr dunkles Braun. Selbst mit Calum als direkten Nachbarn wunderte es den Mafiosi kurz, dass ihm dieser Mann bis jetzt entgangen war.<br/>
Olivfarbene Haut, schwarze, widerspenstige Haare und diese dunklen Augen die ihn mit so viel Abscheu und Hass betrachteten, dass Harry unweigerlich grinsen musste.</p><p>Ein langer, sichelförmiger Schnitt zog sich von der linken Augenbraue des Gefangenen bis zu seinem Mundwinkel. Seine Handgelenke wiesen Spuren von rauen Fesseln auf und seine Fingerknöchel waren aufgesprungen und blutig.<br/>
Na wenn das nicht Zeichen für einen Kämpfer waren.<br/>
Harry dachte nicht daran seinem Boss ernsthaft zu schaden oder ihn auch nur im Geringsten in Gefahr zu bringen, aber jemand der ihn etwas länger beschäftigen würde?<br/>
Jemand der nicht so wirkte als würde er einfach so zerbrechen?<br/>
Vielleicht gab das Harry genug Zeit für ein ausgedehntes Bad, welches er sich in seinen Augen mehr als nur ein wenig verdient hatte.<br/>
Er unterbrach das Blickduell mit seinem Gegenüber und sah zu der schmalen Metallplakette die an der Zellentür befestigt worden war.<br/>
Eckdaten über ihre Gefangenen. Name, Alter, Herkunft, Wesensart, Status und Dauer der Strafe und vor allem, Grund für die Haft.</p><p>Zayn, 25 Jahre alt, Pakistan, Mensch, Todgeweihter, in Haft seit drei Monaten, Mord an acht von Nialls Schuldeneintreibern.</p><p>Harry hielt inne. Verräter saßen hier unten nicht... Nicht in diesem Trakt zumindest. Er musterte den Mann erneut. Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Mit seinen Fingern hatte er sich an die kalten Metallstangen der Zelle gekrallt und wich keinen Millimeter zurück.<br/>
Vorsichtig strich Harry mit einer Hand über die Metallplakette und deckte unter dem Staub ganz unten ein letztes Wort frei.<br/>
Bodyguard...<br/>
Kurz zögerte der Ältere, bevor er zufrieden grinste. Jemand der bereit war zu kämpfen anstatt zu laufen, der im selben Zug aber loyal war und wohl einfach nur das Pech gehabt hatte, seine Loyalität dem Falschen zu zu schreiben.<br/>
Wahrscheinlich hatte Luke es ihm etwas übel genommen das er gleich acht seiner Schuldeneintreiber dran glauben hatte lassen und ihn deswegen zu den Todgeweihten verbannt.<br/>
Das Lächeln, welches seine Lippen umspielte, war das pure Böse.<br/>
Der hier war perfekt für Niall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>